


Laundry Day

by marissalyn14



Series: Clexa Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't find a shirt to wear and Lexa is getting fed up with her girlfriend's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Lexa sat on their bed, cross legged and folding clothes. Clarke had to get ready to meet a model at her studio and was running around looking for a clean shirt in just a bra and jeans. Lexa tried to not stare for long, finding her girlfriend’s appearance a bit distracting. 

“Are you sure you don’t have any shirts in that pile?” Clarke asked as she checked their closet for the third time. 

Lexa shook her head before speaking, “These are just the delicates.” 

Clarke huffed, before turning to face her. “Can I have your shirt?”

Lexa raised a brow, “The one I’m wearing?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, you’re not leaving the house until I get back.”

“You want me to sit here shirtless waiting for you to get back?”

Clarke smirked, “That’s no different from every other day.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, a small smile cracking her straight face, “We are not sharing a shirt.”

The blonde groaned, walking one more time over to Lexa’s side of the dresser and rifled through the pajama drawer. She sighed in relief, yanking out her find and slipping the rather large plain grey shirt over her head. It was Clarke’s favorite shirt of Lexa’s because it was soft and easy to take off.

Lexa looked up, “You happy, you barbarian?”

Clarke grinned, skipping over to her girlfriend and placing a kiss on her cheek. “That’s Miss Barbarian to you.”

Lexa shook her head in disbelief, how could she love someone this silly? “Well as long as you’re happy and get to your meeting on time for once.”

Clarke smirked once more, shrugging, “I think this shirt looks pretty good on me, don’t you?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed in confusion, “It looks fine Clarke, it’s just a sleep shirt.”

“Well I’m glad you don’t mind it then, I was worried you wouldn’t like the girlfriend material.” Clarke said casually as she sauntered over to the bedroom door.

Lexa’s jaw dropped in further disbelief as her face bunched together in frustration, tossing a pillow at Clarke and hitting her straight in the chest. “Why are you like this?”

Clarke laughed, tossing the pillow back onto the bed. “I guess love just makes you do stupid things.” She said with a wink.

“Get out, go be useful somewhere.” Lexa said, going back to folding underwear while trying poorly to hide the smile that was beginning to form on her lips.

Clarke chuckled, leaving the room before saying behind her shoulder. “I meant it when I said I want to come home to you shirtless!”

Lexa rolled her eyes, she was surprised that they haven’t fallen out of her head yet. Clarke Griffin was turning her into a frustrated softy and she hated to admit she kind of liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to start writing more of clexa, so here's hopefully the beginning to more of that! In the mean time, why not tell me what you thought of this hot mess?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
